ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Star TreX
| Pages = 64 | Year = 2268 | Stardate = 4740.5 }} A crossover between Marvel's X-Men superhero team and the original Star Trek crew. Summary The insane, reality-altering Mutant called Proteus has found a kindred spirit in a nearby universe— Gary Mitchell. The two power-mad beings are drawing their two realities together; and the X-Men, the Shi'Ar Empire and the crew of the Enterprise must try to stop them— or both universes will be destroyed. Memorable Quotes "Did he just... ''punch my ship?" : - '''Kirk', after the Enterprise was indeed punched by the Shi'ar Gladiator "Dr. McCoy?" "Yes?" : - Bones & Beast (Hank McCoy) reply simultaneously to Nurse Chapel, then do a double-take at each other "Mutant? As in the old Earth term 'Homo Sapiens Superior'?" : - Spock "Gary?!" "Proteus?!" Together "Friend of yours?" : - Kirk and Cyclops respond simultaneously to the combined threat Background Information * The story itself, titled "Star TreX", is 40 pages long, and is followed by several pinups and previews for a number of upcoming titles from Marvel Comics, including: ** Star Trek: Early Voyages ** Deep Space Nine ** Star Trek: Mirror, Mirror ** Star Trek: Starfleet Academy ** Star Trek: Unlimited ** Voyager * The pinup gallery contained: ** "A Star Trek/X-Men Extravaganza" drawn by Terry Dodson & Rachel Pinnock ** "Space Odyssey: For once, a speechless Spock" drawn by Mike Deodato, Jr. ** "Trek Classic" drawn by Steve Epting ** "A Scene we've all wanted to see" (Spock and Beast) drawn by Gary Frank & Cam Smith ** "Mighty Warriors" (Kirk and Spock fighting a Klingon) drawn by Joe Bennet ** "The Dream Team" drawn by Pascal Ferry & John Dell ** "Classic Trek" drawn by Val Semeiks & John Dell * The Beast accidentally identifies Enterprise as a starship. It is actually . * This issue was followed up by another comic, "Star Trek/X-Men II" and a novel Star Trek/X-Men: Planet X. * The story has the Enterprise revisit Delta Vega, the planet where Elizabeth Dehner and Gary Mitchell died in . * In the comic "Retrospect" Scotty owns a book with this title. Creators * Writer: Scott Lobdell * Artists: ** Marc Silvestri (pencil art - pgs 1-21; cover pencil art) ** Billy Tan (pencil art - pgs 22-25, 27-37; inking - pgs 9, 14, 20, 23, 24) ** Anthony Winn (pencil art - pgs 38-40) ** David Finch (pencil art - pg 26) ** Brian Ching (background assists - pgs 1-21) ** Batt (inking - pgs 1-8, 10-13, 15-19, 21; cover inking) ** D-Tron (inking - pgs 22, 25, 27-37) ** Aaron Sowd (inking - pgs 38-40) ** Joe Weems V (inking - pg 26) ** Victor Llamas, Team Tron, Jose Guillen, Viet Troung, Mike Manczarek (ink assists) ** Tyson Wengler, Steve Firchow, Jonathan D. Smith, Richard Isanove (color art) ** Dennis Heisler (letter art) * Editors: ** Bobbie Chase ** Polly Watson (assistant editor) ** Bob Harras (editor in chief) ** Mike Manczarek (Top Cow coordinator) References The Beast; Bishop; Cyclops; Elizabeth Dehner; Delta Vega; ; Gambit; Gladiator; Jean Grey; Remy LeBeau; Logan; Hank McCoy; Gary Mitchell; Ororo Munroe; Lilandra Neramani; Phoenix; Proteus; psionic energy; Shi'ar Empire; Storm; Scott Summers; Wolverine; X-Men. External link * | next = "Fragile Glass" }} X-Men